Lorna, the Jungle Girl Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Abaku tribe Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Death from the Skies! | Writer2_1 = Don Rico | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = Werner Roth | Synopsis2 = Lorna spots a strange typhoon that appears out of the sky, sucking up animals off the plains. Lorna goes to Greg Knight and tries to explain what she has seen, but Greg dismisses it as the ravings of a woman who does not belong in the jungle. Greg tells her to stay out of trouble, but Lorna only pretends to comply while Greg goes back to his work. Soon however a number of typhoons appear sucking up various villagers and animals eventually convincing Greg that Lorna was right. Before he can do anything about it, Greg is also sucked up in a typhoon and carried off to points unknown as well. Lorna spots Greg being pulled into the sky and tries to jump to him, but is too late to grab hold and Greg is carried away. Suddenly, Lorna is approached by Chiga, the only man left in the area. Chiga reveals that he has used his knowledge of magic to create the whirlpools in order to reign supreme over the region. He then summons a typhoon that pulls Lorna and Mikki and pulls her away and dumping her into into gray marsh. She then defends herself from the strange lizards, and man-eating plants that live there. Spotting some giant vultures, Lorna is attacked, but she manages to jump up and grab the legs of one of the attackers. The vulture carries Lorna into the sky where she spots the captured tribesmen, Greg and the animals that were imprisoned on a plateau by Chiga. Depositing herself there, they suddenly spot Chiga arriving in a typhoon and Lorna jumps into it to stop him despite Greg's protests. Lorna overpowers Chiga and forces him to return everyone back to their own land. There the tribes people take Chiga prisoner. There Greg wonders how Lorna managed to stop Chiga, and she points out that he was frightened by her survival that he surrendered. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Last Victim | Writer3_1 = Don Rico | Penciler3_1 = Al Hartley | Inker3_1 = Al Hartley | Synopsis3 = Greg Knight is out on a safari with his guide when he is suddenly attacked by a female lion protecting her cubs, forcing Knight to shoot the female. With the cubs apparently orphaned, Greg takes them under his care. However not long after they have left, the male lion finds its mate dead and their children missing begins stalking the people responsible. Hearing the male lion's roar, Greg and his guide set up watch duty. However when the guide is knocked out and dragged away, Greg follows the male lion's trail. After he leaves, the lion cubs manage be able to break out of their cage and follow after Greg. Greg tracks the lion to its den and is attacked by the lion. As Greg struggles with the massive beast, its cubs arrive. Seeing that its children are unharmed, the male lion stops its attack and returns to the jungle. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * a lion Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Moon Madness! | Writer4_1 = Don Rico | Penciler4_1 = Werner Roth | Inker4_1 = Werner Roth | Synopsis4 = Lorna watches over Greg Knight's camp and overhears Greg's guide Haduki warn Greg that the full moon will cause moon madness and warns him against going into his wild life preserve. Greg dismisses moon madness as a local superstition and leads them anyway. Lorna follows after them as the sun sets and the moon rises and a tension fills the jungle. As Greg and his band continue on into the sanctuary when they are knocked out from behind by a gang of mobsters seeking to poach the animals in the preserves. Lorna swoops in, knocking the mobsters aside and carries Greg and Haduki to safety. As the full moon rises the animals begin to give into moon madness and begin fighting with each other, unnerving the mobsters. Lorna then diverts a herd of zebras and then when the mobsters are scattered by battling gorillas, Lorna manages to rope them up with vines and they surrender, the leader deciding to give up his career in crime because he was defeated by a woman. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mobsters Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}